


Breaking and Petting

by notsafeforowls



Series: Stand-Alone Mick/Ray Prompt Fics [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Ugly, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: As bad nights go, being woken up by a drunk stranger in his living room isn’t the worst Ray’s ever had. It’s in the top ten, sure, but it’s closer to the bottom than it would be for most people.





	Breaking and Petting

**Author's Note:**

> For groddlives over on Tumblr for the prompt: atomwave + “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good"
> 
> I'm mickroryedover on Tumblr.

As bad nights go, being woken up by a drunk stranger in his living room isn’t the worst Ray’s ever had. It’s in the top ten, sure, but it’s closer to the bottom than it would be for most people.

It helps that the stranger is sitting on Ray’s couch, staring at Ray’s Sphynx cat with a bemused expression on his face. Which, okay, Ray isn’t that surprised by. Miw gets that look a lot, although not usually from people who broke into his apartment less than ten minutes ago. But Miw also usually tries to tear pieces out of anyone he doesn’t like.

Ray slowly lowers the baseball bat and steps closer, suddenly glad he decided to investigate instead of just calling the cops.

“This isn’t Lenny’s place,” he says as Miw seems to decide that he’s obviously not dangerous and settles on the man’s lap. Miw yowls at him until the man slowly brings up one hand to pet him, which makes his sleeve ride up enough that Ray can see burns on his arm.

“Lenny? Oh, you’re Snart’s friend.” That… explains more than Ray really wants it to. Both about the breaking and entering, and the burns. Snart (who lives right above Ray) had mentioned something about his friend being a firefighter, hadn’t he? Of course, he’d also mentioned that they’d met during his ‘misspent youth’ which Ray had realised two weeks later had meant they’d met in juvy. “Mick, right?”

“That’s me.” Mick scratches Miw under the chin and Miw, the traitor, purrs louder than Ray’s ever heard him purr before. Mick looks a little entranced by him, but Ray supposes that could just be the alcohol. His entire living room smells like beer now. “Your cat’s weird.”

“He’s a Sphynx. Do I need to call a locksmith?”

“No, I picked the lock, it’s fine.” Mick doesn’t push Miw away when the cat stands up and puts his paws on Mick’s chest (and Ray is absolutely not a little jealous of his cat for getting his paws on Mick, nope.) “He didn’t attack me.”

“Yes, that’s weird, he usually hates people.” Ray sits down beside Mick on the couch, carefully moving an empty beer bottle to the coffee table. “Do you want to know what happened the first time my friend Sara met him?”

And four hours later, when Snart shows up to collect his now sober friend, Ray has to admit that even if he did attack most of Ray’s friends, Miw does have good taste in men.

Unfortunately, he says that aloud.

Or maybe fortunately, since Mick slips Ray his number while he’s following Snart out of Ray’s apartment, Snart proclaiming that he doesn’t know whose behaviour is more embarrassing.


End file.
